Castle Romances
by AnjoMekking
Summary: Castle Romances is an Akuroku story about Axel and Roxas of Kingdom Hearts. They are on a mission in a school and a lot of things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Organization 13, Castle Romances "An Akuroku Story"

Chapter 1.

Axel was walking down the hallway of the castle, muttering about his new assignment.  
Slowly he saw a little blonde guy with a tall silver haired guy.  
Axel was about 13 years old but there was something about that little blonde haired guy that attracted him...  
Slowly he saw the silver haired one pulling the blonde close, kissing him...  
The blonde blushed hard and smiled towards the silver one.

Thats when Axel woke up from his nightmare.  
Slowly he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"Damn.. another dream.. " he grabbed his boxers and PJ pants and got out of bed, he always slept naked.  
Looking at himself in the mirror he saw his hair wasnt even that terrible, only his lip was red from the new piercing he took.  
A nanasky, aka a lippiercing.. on the right side, it was kinda like a bet but yhea..  
He walked downstairs, looking confused around, this wasnt a castle , this was... a dorm?  
He smacked his forehead, right.. SCHOOL.  
Axel muttered something about annoying schooldays while grabbing something out of the fridge, then he heard someone making a slyly cough.  
Axel looked up, right into the blue eyes of,,.., Roxas, the blonde haired one.

"Heya Axel.. " Roxas said, waving a bit pale.  
"Hey kiddo.. couldnt sleep?" Roxas shook his head, he couldnt sleep while Riku and Sora were having a "cozy" night in Sora's room while Riku was his roombuddy.  
Axel grinned, sipping from the milk out of the fridge.  
Roxas looked intense at his naked chest and swallowed a big lump through his throat.  
Axel putted the milk back in the fridge, sighing deeply.  
"Yhea.. i forgot this was a school something mission.." Axel said annoyed.  
"Yeah well... its only for a year.. at least you haven't got a roombuddy.." Roxas answered annoyed.  
Axel lifted his eyebrow.  
"Yhea i have, Marly, but hes staying with Larxene, idk why.." Axel answered as he got up.  
"Well,, Night kiddo, i gotta get some sleep." Axel yawned.  
"Uhm.. Axel?" "Yhea?" Axel turned around , looking at Roxas' blushing face.  
"C-can i spend the night with you?" He asked to Axel, feeling his cheeks glow.  
Axel grinned and nodded.  
"Sure, you can, but.. i have only one bed for 2 persons.." Axel replied smirking.  
Roxas eyes widened a bit but he nodded and grabbed his things out of his room.

Slowly Roxas entered the room, Axel was already lying in bed, with his PJ pants on.  
Roxas sighed of relief as he joined the bed, snuggling into the pillow.  
Axel looked at the little guy, suddenly he couldnt controll himself anymore and started to kiss Roxas' neck.  
Roxas moaned softly.  
"Axel.. dont.." he murmered.  
Axel turned Roxas around and kissed him full on his mouth, shutting Roxas'protests.  
Roxas let him enter his mouth with his tongue and wrapped his own arms around Axels neck.  
Axel grinned slyly as he moved his fingers around Roxas' bellybutton.  
Roxas moaned softly and wrapped his legs around Axel's thighs.  
But before Axel could move Roxas suddenly opened his eyes, knowing what he was doing. He pushed Axel off him and grabbed the sheets.  
"Get out!" "But.. This is my room ... " Axel said.  
But Roxas just begged him with his eyes to get out.  
Axel sighed and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
He listened to the door, hearing Roxas sniffing and eventually crying..  
Axel sat down, his back leaning against the door,with closed eyes.  
"Im sorry Roxas..." he whispered to the empty walls of the hallway..


	2. Chapter 2

Castle Romances

Chapter 2

Roxas slipped past a sleeping Axel and went to his own room.  
He snuggled into his bed as Riku came in.  
"Heya Roxii.. " he said drunk.  
Riku lied on top of him and smelled like booze.  
Roxas pushed him away.  
"Fine.. ill go back to sora then.. " riku said.  
"No!" Roxas yelled and grabbed Riku's wrist.  
"Dont.. go.. " Roxas begged.  
Riku shrugged and grabbed his clothes.  
"I have to.. class starts in a few minutes."  
Riku got dressed and walked out the room, on his way to class..  
Roxas got up and changed quickly.  
When he got out of the room he noticed Axel had disappeared...  
Roxas sighed, pulled his checkered belt and went to the main entrance of the school.

Axel stood in front of the gate waiting for Demyx and Luxord.  
His red/black checkered belt was hanging low and his shirt was punk styled.  
He played with the piercing on his lip.. "AXEL!" A creature ran towards him and hugged him hard.  
"Hahahaa hey DemmDemm." Axel laughed and hugged Demyx back.  
Demyx smiled and sat down next to Axels legs.  
Axel grinned while seeing Demyx' annoyed face.  
"Why do we have to do this mission?" he asked angry.  
"Cuz we need to keep an eye on Sora, got it memorized?" Demyx sticked out his tongue and saw Luxord so he waved at him.  
"Luxiiii! Over here!"He yelled.  
Luxord waved and slowly joined them.  
"Sora's on his way mate, with the two following him.." he said.  
Axel looked annoyed when he saw Riku holding hands with Roxas AND Sora at the same time.  
Axels blood boiled but he decided to just pretend he didnt see.

Roxas walked towards the group, blushing for happiness Riku shared with him.  
But when he saw the cold stare in Axels eyes, pretending he wasnt even there, a chill ran down his spine.  
"H-hi axel!" Roxas said.  
Axel just glared at him.  
"Hey." Roxas felt like a big chunk of wool was stuck in his throat.  
He never saw Axel looking that pissed off.  
The bell rang and Axel got his stuff and went inside, while Demyx was hanging on his arm.

Axel placed his books on the desk and sat down in the wooden chair.  
Annoyed he played with his wristband... ~Damn Roxas.. cant you see Riku's just toying with you?~ he thought.  
The lesson begon but Axel didnt really payed much attention to it.. he just scribbled some stuff down and was happy when school was over.

Demyx smiled and hugged Axel as they got out of the classroom.  
"Hey uhm.. Axel? " Demm blushed slyly.  
"Yhea?" "Will you uhm... go out with me? .. On a.. uhm.. Date?" Axel looked shocked at the tall guy in front of him,blushing like hell.  
He grinned but shook his head.  
"Sorry Demm, but i already have someone i like.. sorry.. ask Zexion, he would love to date you for sure." Demm smiled and walked to Zexion, who blushed and nodded his red head.  
Axel grinned, grabbed his guitar from the bandroom en sat down, his back resting against the tree.  
Slowly he started to play..

Roxas saw it, he denied a date with Demyx.. whoa..  
Roxas followed Axel outside, seeing him sitting there in the light, Axel almost look like an angel.. whoa.  
He looked behind, Riku was still flirting with Sora.. again.. Roxas sighed.  
Roxas stood next to Axel.  
"Uhm.. Axel?" Axel looked up to Roxas with his green eyes.  
"Yhea? Whats up kiddoh?" "Can i .. uhm.. sit next to you?" Axel looked surprised but then nodded.  
"Sure as long as you keep quiet." he winked.  
Roxas blushed and sat down next to him, slowly touching each others thighs.  
Axel started to play a little song...  
"And when you are not here, i keep wondering...  
Are you sleeping with him? Are you in his dreams? Are you wanting to be with him?  
Are you his man?  
Are you his slave?  
Or are you just his little dog?  
Please come to me, never leave me...  
Please come to me and we will travel further than anywhere youve been... "  
Roxas looked surprised.  
"Whoa.. i didnt knew you could sing that good.. or play guitar.." "Hahaha theres a lot ya dont know kiddo." Axel laughed and for the first time Roxas felt a shiver... it was a sweet laugh.. one full of harmony..  
"Marluxia is really lucky then.. " Roxas more or less whispered it.  
Axel looked surprised at the little blonde guy next to him.  
"Marly? Why? Its not for him. Its written for you. "  
Roxas got his head as red as a tomato...  
For him? Why? ...

~To be continued ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Castle romances Chapter 3

Roxas looked up with a blush on his face.  
"F-for m-m-me?" he asked.  
Axel nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Roxas blushed even deeper and pulled his bangs over his eyes.  
Axel grinned and lifted his chin, wiping the bangs away.  
Slowly he leaned forward towards the lips of the small blonde when he got hit on his head.  
"Dont you dare to kiss my dog!" Riku yelled.  
Roxas froze on the spot.  
Riku grabbed him and dragged him away while Axel was still lying unconsious on the floor...

Roxas was smashed on the bed.  
"Dont you EVER see that guy again, you hear me?!" riku yelled at him.  
Roxas began to drip tears on the bed as Riku ripped his clothes apart.  
Sora was watching the door outside while Riku angry ripped the clothes off of Roxas.  
"N-no! Riku! D-dont!"  
"Shut up! You deserve it!"  
Riku pulled his own pants down and pressed himself with the full length into Roxas without even stretching him.  
Roxas screamed out of pain as riku completely molested him from inside.  
With a few growls Riku kissed Roxas deeply.  
"I love it when you are being so desperate in need of help and you cant get it." Roxas screamed even more as Riku started to go faster and faster.  
Suddenly Riku made an animal like growl and came inside of Roxas.  
He pulled himself out and pulled his pants back up.  
"Now behave next time!" He yelled and left the room.  
Roxas curled up like a ball, crying, while Rikus fluids dripped out of him.. on the bed.

Axel woke up and rubbed his forehead.  
Damn.. what a bump.  
He looked around, no Roxas.  
Slowly he picked up his guitar and bag and went into the dorm.  
He heard laughing, riku.  
"You sure taught him whos boss.." Sora said laughing.  
Riku grabbed his chin and kissed him.  
"But of course, i only love you,sora." Riku kissed him again and slowly they walked outside.  
Axel ran towards the room of Roxas and knocked hard.  
No answer.  
But then he heard a sniffing sound of a crying roxas.  
"Roxas! Its me! Open up!"  
"G-go a-a-a-away!"  
He heard the weakness in Roxas' voice.  
Axel smashed the door open and closed it, and what he saw.. was shocking.  
Roxas lying naked on the bed, with white fluid coming out of his ass..  
Axel grabbed Roxas and hugged him, holding him close like a little kid.  
"Its okay.. Im here.. its okay.. "  
Axel whispered little sweet words into Roxas'ear.  
But Roxas seemed only glaring in the distance.  
Axel carried him towards the shower and began to clean Roxas up.  
Everything was red on the little blondes body.  
Axel began to boil inside but first took care of Roxas.  
"How many times do i have to tell you? Move into my room! Riku is only using you as a dog!" Roxas just glared through him.  
Axel sighed and dried Roxas, dressed him, and carried him to his room.  
Marluxia was reading on his bed and as they entered he looked surprised.  
"Marly, Roxas is taking your bed from now on, go sleep with Larxene."  
Marly looked overwhelmed but when he saw Axels face he nodded and left.  
Axel layed Roxas down and covered him with a blanket.  
The blonde closed his eyes and was away in dreamland.  
Axel just sat on the bed watching him.  
"Roxas.. what are you doing..? " Axel whispered...

~To be continued ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Castle Romances Chapter 3

Axel dragged Roxas along to his room.  
Upon entering Marluxia looked at them both with a sad smile on his face.  
"Again Roxas?" Marly asked.  
Axel just nodded as he placed the little blonde onto his bed.  
"Stay here kiddoh." He said while he went into their bathroom, looking for the first aid kit.  
Marluxia hugged Roxas and softly looked at the blondes head.  
"That is going to be a big bruise Roxi." Marluxia smiled sadly towards Roxas.  
The blonde guy didn't respond at all, he just stared down, the tears streaming from his blue eyes down his cheeks.  
Axel bit his lip as he saw Roxas sitting there, but he just sat in front of Roxas, searching his head first.  
"Want me to take you to the nurse?" He asked softly.  
Roxas looked up to him, his blue eyes wet from the tears but he still looked up, his eyes filled with nothing.  
"N... no you dont have to do that." Roxas said softly.  
Axel just nodded his head and started treating the bruise that had some blood coming out of it.  
When he was done he placed a band-aid on it.  
"THere, all set." Axel smiled softly.  
"Thank you Axel. Thank you Marluxia. I'll be going now." Roxas got up but immediatly fell down on the bed from being dizzy.  
Axel caught most of his body.  
"You are not going anywhere but the nurse. Right now."  
Axel didnt take no for an answer and grabbed the blonde, giving him a piggyback ride.  
"Marly, Im taking him to the emergency helpdesk at the campus. I will be back soon I think."  
Marluxia nodded toward the redheaded guy with the worried look on his face.  
"Take care."  
Axel nodded and started to walk towards the nurse with the almost unconcious Roxas on his back.

Aerith looked worried at the little blonde guy brought into her clinic at this hour.  
She saw the redheaded man carefully dropping the blonde onto the bed in her clinic.  
Aerith rushed towards them.  
"What happened?" She asked with a calm voice while she started to examine the unconcious patient.  
"He got hit by a pan on his head. He has lost conciousness about 10 minutes ago." Axel replied.  
"Hm.." Aerith examined his head.  
"He might have a concussion, so he needs to stay here." She replied back.  
Axel looked worried towards Roxas as he didnt move.  
"Can.. Can I stay here?"He asked.  
Aerith looked up surprised and eventually nodded.  
"Yes I do not see a problem with that." Axel smiled softly and took Roxas'hand into his.  
"Dont worry Roxas.. you will be fine." Axel whispered softly.  
Aerith grabbed a chair for Axel on which he immediatly sat, still holding his hand.  
Aerith smiled softly, seeing how much Axel cared for his friend.  
"Well then, I will be back in a few hours to check on him."  
Axel nodded and Aerith left the room silently.  
"Please get better soon Roxas... I cant live without you man." Axel grabbed the hand firmly and squeezed it as he kept talking to Roxas.  
Slowly the evening progressed into morning, Axel staying awake and holding Roxas'hand still.

~To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Castle Romances chapter 5

Softly birds were singing outside as Roxas slowly opened his eyes.  
The black darkness from his head soon faded out as the vision along his room came to his eyes.  
Slowly the blonde haired boy looked around, his vision still blurry.  
"Ah you have awakened." Aerith walked up to the boy, talking softly for not waking Axel up.  
The blonde looked confused towards her.  
"My name is Aerith, Im the head nurse of the school."  
Roxas tried to speak but his throat was sore from being passed out and no fluids passed through his throat.  
Aerith grabbed a can filled with water, lessening his thirst.  
After that the blonde wanted to speak but suddenly noticed his hand was being held.  
He looked down, right onto the face of a sleeping Axel.  
Roxas' eyes widened as he looked at the redhead.  
Axel, he looked so innocent while he was asleep.  
His green eyes, now closed, showing the scars below them easily.  
His lips, softly looking, opened a little bit as he snored softly.  
A smile emerged from Roxas' lips as his eyes looked with an adored gaze towards him.

"Lovebirds, eh?" Aerith laughed when the blonde guy blushed heavily.  
"Haha its okay, I wont tell him."  
She got up and checked Roxas' temperature and blood pressure, as well as a few other check ups.  
"Did Axel stay with me the entire time?"  
Aerith looked up, seeing the blonde smiling towards the redhead.  
"Yes, he did. He didnt even ate anything." Aerith smiled towards Roxas.  
Aerith got up and sat behind her computer, filing the symptoms.  
Soon after that they heard a mumbling Axel, waking up.

Axel opened his green eyes slowly, awakening from the noise of someone typing onto their computer.  
When he opened them he looked straight into big blue eyes.  
He smiled, thank god... Roxas was awake.  
"Hey Roxi..." He said softly.  
Roxas smiled widely towards him.  
"Good morning sunshine." Axel grinned and got up slowly.  
"So how you feeling? "Axel looked worried towards Roxas.  
Roxas blushed and started to fidget with his fingers.  
"I- Im good, Axel."  
Axel looked towards Aerith who nodded.  
"He is ready to go back to school, if you keep an eye on him."  
Axel nodded and got up.  
"Well, lets go."  
Roxas got out from the bed, dressed only in his boxer.  
Axel looked down his body before turning his head.  
"Y-you should get dressed first Roxas." A blush emerged from Axels cheeks as he quickly turned around.  
Roxas' face turned even more red as he quickly grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed.

After Roxas was dressed they both walked back to Roxas'room, only to hear sounds coming out of it.  
"Not again..." Roxas dropped his head down and lowered his eyes as he heard the familair sounds of Riku and Sora.  
Axels hands turned into fists.  
"Leave it to me." "Axel dont-!"  
Axel kicked in the door of the room as Riku and Sora jumped up from the bed.  
"Im moving Roxas to my room." Axel turned his head when Riku wanted to start talking, his chakrams rising from the flames on his hands.  
"Dont you dare say anything you slug." Axel looked towards Riku with rage and fire in his eyes.  
Riku jumped back and let Axel take all of Roxas' belongings.  
Axel walked out of the door and dragged Roxas along to his room.  
"Axel I- "  
Axel ignored him and kept walking.  
Upon entering the room Axel stopped, seeing another matrass on the floor.  
"What the.. "  
"I figured you might do that, so I brought an extra bed." The sound coming from his roommate Marluxia.  
Axel smiled towards him.  
"Thank you Marly." "No problem Axel, you always listen to my problems so I do not mind at all."  
Axel placed Roxas' belongings onto his bed.  
"You can sleep in my bed Roxas, I will sleep on the floor."  
"Its okay, I can sleep on the floor too Axel." Roxas looked towards Axel.  
"No, you are sleeping on my bed. Your head needs rest."  
Axel didnt take no for an answer so Roxas started to place his stuff onto the shelves and bed.  
Marluxia got up and grabbed his coat.  
"Well, Im going shopping with Larxene. Good luck and welcome to the room Roxas." Marluxia smiled towards them and took off.  
Roxas looked confused towards the pink haired guy.  
"He doesnt seem as gay as he always does."  
Axel bursted out in laughter, hearing the confused blonde talk.  
"Ofcourse not, Marly is straight, he is totally doing Larxene."  
They both started laughing as Roxas sat down onto the bed, blushing and his head down.  
"You do know that... I am gay right?"  
Axel looked towards the blonde, his laughing turning into a serious loving gaze.  
"You do know that... Im am gay as well, right?" Axel winked towards the little blonde sitting in front of him with his blue eyes.  
Roxas looked up in surprise as Axel came closer.  
"Axel.."  
"Roxas.."  
Soon their faces came together as their lips touched each other in their first soft kiss. 


End file.
